1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gearing configurations such as speed-reduction gearing configurations, and, more particularly, to a system for visualizing, identifying and ordering enclosed worm gearing configurations.
2. The Prior Art
Although worm gears have been in use for centuries, modern enclosed worm gear speed reducers were developed during the 1920's and have been in use ever since--without essential change of design. Such speed reducers typically are in the form of a parallelepiped (six-sided) housing from which extend input and output shafts, and on which are affixed one or more mounts. To meet their specific requirements, purchasers must specify the locations and orientations of the shafts and mounts with respect to the housing, as well as criteria of gear box size, gearing power and speed, and, when applicable, competitive interchange (compatibility with the associated drives of different manufacturers).
In the past, the specification process has required a technical comprehension of geometric diagrams, engineering drawings and trigonometric relationships, by which selections have been made from among the thousands of possible permutations and combinations of speed reduction components. In the past also, the specification process has required excellent skills at visualizing how the gear box should be positioned and oriented with respect to ceilings, floors, walls, conveyors, etc. A greatly simplified specification process has long been needed by engineering and purchasing personnel.
Conventional computers, typically, personal computers, can be programmed for communication with data bases to implement algorithms by which relationships among components can be identified, and combinations of these components can be selected. However, consideration of conventional computer systems has not led to practical solutions to the problems indicated above in the selection of gearing configurations, particularly speed reduction gearing configurations.